goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Kate
Kate & Lilly: The Movie is a 2011 traditionally animated flash actionadventure fantasy comedy film based on the Alpha and Omega franchise, directed by Anthony Bell and Ben Gluck. The film was directed by Richard Rich, it was produced by Crest Animation, Lyrick Studios, and Mandate Pictures and released by Lionsgate in the USA. It was the first Alpha and Omega movie to be animated in Flash. The film centers around how Garth takes the DVD he wants from Circuit City without paying for it. Kate and Lilly try to take the DVD away from him so he can get prosecuted, while Garth tries to stop them and restore his reputation. But someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Kate, Lilly, Garth, and the rest of the wolves. Now Kate's the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. The film went on to gross $32 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $23 million budget. A sequel was announced in 2013, and is planned to be released in 2016. Plot Garth (The-one-of-a-kind alpha wolf) decided to go to Circuit City to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store. Kate told her mate Humphrey that he went to Circuit City. Kate's in a bad mood because Garth told her not to watch Go!Animate Insanity every day, minute, and second. Garth then got a DVD without paying for it and sneakly ran off, when Kate and Humphrey came running after him. The shopkeeper (Bodyguard) suddenly takes the DVD from him and back to Kate, leaving Garth in disappointment. At the supermarket, Garth talked to Brian to have the DVD back, but the Policeman showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for five days. He then broke out of jail for the morning. Lilly told Kate that he slept for five days, and Kate was so mad that she had to take revenge on him. Back at Circuit City, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Kate, that she thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became so annoying to her. Then Garth got the DVD and told them to not have it back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to not steal the DVD. He then told Kate and Lilly that Garth's a "Stinkerputt". When back in jail, Garth hates shollers to have the DVD back, and he got an idea. When Kate and Lilly weren't looking, Garth suddenly left with the DVD. They were shocked and decided to go get him. Garth's feet hurts from walking, he rested on a bench, when Kate and Lilly surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. Garth then told them to not have the DVD back and went off. Kate reminded Lilly to not worry about the snowstorm, and decided to go for a walk. Gary Johnson was glad they're going for a walk, when the Protester Girl came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because he couldn't stop sneezing. Kate and Lilly walked until they found the DVD and went home. They spend time watching Mr. Bill on TV, when Garth came to say he has to sholl them next time. Kate and Lilly decided to call the cops. They came in to tell Garth about Shoplifting, and they sholled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was just a bad dream. The two went home with the DVD, and had a dance. Humphrey then came in with the DVD to think the DVD is for babies. Kate wanted to have the DVD back, but Humphrey severely told her that it's for babies. He also reminded her that she ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, the mean man Mr. Keebler (voiced by Simon) have a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant Rentro (voiced by Brian) came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. Rentro said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. Mr. Keebler reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. Rentro doesn't think it would, because Kate thinks Mr. Keebler's a mean man, and he was. He then made Rentro get back to work to finish reporting the potion. The next day, Kate was making berries for Claudette with putting special ingredients in it. Garth doesn't want to see them make berries for Claudette, and decided to sholl Runt with his new disguise. Kate and Lilly came into Claudette's room and showed her berries from Kate. Claudette was amazed and thanked her. A hand then knocked on the door, which made Claudette go check who's there. Garth was disguised as "Dr. Garth" and tried to sholl Claudette and take her away. Kate then got her grey Recumbent digital camera, and took a picture of Garth's disguise when it came off. Claudette suddenly known it was Garth who sholled her, and she taught him a lesson. Garth would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Simon, which features the song "Are You Ready" by Esberg Port. Kate and Lilly later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Lilly thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Kate took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester girl showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Kate just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Stickguy. Then some gum has caught on Kate's shirt, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Jack (voiced by David) was wandering what was all of that, and Kate told him that Garth has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Circuit City. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when Garth's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics (or Cops.) The Policeman showed up to Garth that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then Garth decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at Garth's room, he knew that the Policeman and Kate and Lilly are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Kate and Lilly peeked and came in the window. Kate can't sleep because Garth's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, Garth came into Steven's house. Steven (voiced by Stephen) has changed a channel on the TV, and Garth was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The GNN news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at Mr. Keebler's castle, Mr. Keebler asked Rentro the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. Rentro thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Kate. Mr. Keebler tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. Rentro was surprised to that invention, and he told him that Garth is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Kate and Lilly. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Kate and Lilly realized that the weather had changed by Garth. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. Garth like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys "R" Us store, Kate and Lilly were looking for Garth, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Lilly thinks he sounds like "Green Matt" in this entire movie. Kate reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Lilly doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Mr. Keebler. From outside, Kate showed Lilly the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty. Dwayne was thinking that Kate look like an orange, but he wasn't when Dwayne shouts at her and Lilly that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Kate and Lilly went to beat Dwayne up. Garth yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Lilly shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the Canadian International Circus, Garth was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Princess (voiced by Meryl Leigh) went to introduce the show. Garth was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Princess was not amused to him. She then introduced the two balancers Reba and Janice to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. Garth felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Kate and Lilly later heard that Garth apologized for stealing their toy, and that sholls Toon-sty. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some berries. When Lilly was eating the berries, Kate told her that she'll be late for the show. But Lilly couldn't, so Kate went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, Garth read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Princess think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Princess in bed, she was going to sleep, when Garth sneakly came in and he was thinking that she didn't understand why she had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke her up which makes her get ready for the morning. Garth was not amused to her, because she shouts and pouts and her. The Policeman peeked at Garth, and was going to his house and knocked on the door. Fleet (voiced by Mike Jacobs) tried to think who was knocking, but Garth thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Kate was thinking there will be no Sing-Along-Songs with Simon, and she's gonna prank him. The music she listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Kate go nuts. Kate then went away from Jasper into adventure through the snow. Kate realized that she was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stickguy showed up to Kate singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Kate's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Kate and Stickguy had an electrical battle, when Stickguy fell and smooshed into the Policeman. He made Stickguy go into jail. Janice yelled at Stickguy to be quiet, as Garth told her that the song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Stickguy behind bars. Kate then came to tell him that she worked best at LGI. Rick Perry thinks Kate is stupid. Santed Stickgirl (voiced by Abigail Fuller) appeared to talk when she bumped into Stickcop 1, and sent her to jail, with Stickguy singing the Mail Time song. Stickcops came into Stickguy that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Stickcop 2 then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Stickguy when he got electrocuted and tossed into the sea. Kate watches Stickguy being chased which made her laugh, that she thinks it's so funny. She then saw (next to the lamp) a GoEx hat, which is full of Beach Park. Kate will have to find out what's happening. She ran among the grass, when Brian suddenly back sashes her and got punished with a fight. Brian has one thing to do, is take Kate to Carla's Boole. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Princess about Stickguy at her Banff office. Princess showed them a slideshow clip from Kate at the Princess's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Kate's office at The Lobby of Jasper. Kate showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. She then busted Jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl in a pile of jewels. Gary Johnson thinks Kate is a pity to bring such a gift. Kate reminded them if they cheat on her again, they would be spanked. Kate later saw a new guy Eddy, who was from the 'Cartoon Classics' series. Kate thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For her secret weapon, Kate has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO (voiced by Robosoft 2). She built the robot and it'll do the plan for bugging her. Gary Johnson told Jack that Kate's a grump, he didn't do anything bad, and Kate made him cry. Simon (voiced by Dave) was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, Mr. Keebler has a maniacal plan for joining in Simon's band, he and Rentro will become Septormen. They went to Simon's office, and their scheme was to ask Simon to join in his band. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Kate to destroy Santed Stickgirl, Garth, and Brian. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Kate tried to put the batteries back into her robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Kate then threw a tantrum, and decided to use her secret weapon. She used a hammer to get rid of Stickguy by breaking the ice, which made Stickguy fall through the water, and was mad at Kate for doing that. Kate ran away maniacally leaving Stickguy disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, and called Reba on the phone in her office. Later, Dwayne was singing in the courthouse, when Brian told Catherina (voiced by Callie) to turn off the music. Dwayne was unhappy when the music stopped. Garth was disappointed that Kate yells at Stickguy every time and she does it again, when he suddenly gets drowned in water. Princess went fishing when she found Garth's hair and disguises to be like him, which was funny to her. Garth punched her for making a fool out of him. Princess disguises him again, but then got zapped by Garth. Meanwhile, Matt (voiced by Charlie) had found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stickgirl strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Stickgirl later had a tour on her blimp, when she accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Kate, she asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl. Stickguy was wondering what is going on here, then Kate appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Kate will turn her terrors on Stickguy after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stickguy then told Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl to destroy Blinky 2PO. When 2PO was gone, Kate was sad that her robot was destroyed for the last time. Gary Johnson was then mad at Kate, because he thinks Kate is the princess of Grouchland, but Kate was on the phone. He and the Protester Girl then saw what was at the sky, it was Garth with the DVD. The Policeman then chased him through any obstacle to get the DVD back. That night at his house, Garth's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Fleet is reading books in his bed. He then asked Nars to tell Fleet to go to sleep. Fleet later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Kate was unamused for the singing part. Garth then used a magic wand to trick Kate into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Kate reappears from the vortex, and came to Garth that this is some sort of nightmare for letting her inside the Rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Kate told Garth that she should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or alpha wolves need to be locked up forever. Garth was unamused of Kate talking all the way to the truth. Kate was then writing something, when Garth thinks that Kate had ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Kate thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. Garth later rode on his bike to deliver newspapers to every wolf in Jasper. Hutch (voiced by Paul Nakuchi) then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Mr. Keebler striked in Jasper, by being disguised for joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, Garth was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the DVD he just stolen. Kate was then found out that Garth has got the DVD again, and then she and Lilly chased him through any obstacle to get the DVD back. Garth stopped them by bursting the DVD with a clone war of attacking flying Stick guys. Garth then left the two shollers in disappointment. Kate and Lilly were unamused for Garth's being a Stinkerputt, and they're wondering who could've striked in Jasper better than him. A voice then heard through Kate, from behind them, there was Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about Garth who's been stolen the DVD at Circuit City a few days back, and because he's a bad alpha wolf. Mr. Keebler was also talked about joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Kate thinks she'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate Garth first. Mr. Keebler then had enough of her, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, Garth thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he had to go to Circuit City again to buy other things. The best part from Janice is that Garth didn't steal any DVD's, because he bought one, and the Bodyguard will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Reba and Janice were then back on stage doing the balancing act to the audience. Garth just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Stickguy popped out by surprise. Simon later read a newspaper that Garth had made Stickguy clones on his DVD, and he started to go out for an adventure. Kate was unamused because she didn't spend her cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the DVD is a complete model. She then went to Best Buy to find some DVD's there, and she got one. She then sang a Japanese song that she got a DVD to watch. Garth felt pretty made that Kate got a DVD, and Janice thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. Josh told Kate how is her DVD Josh gave for a valuable cilent, and Kate thinks the DVD is awfully wonderful, and she and Lilly would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Mr. Keebler later found it was time for his own revenge on Garth. While walking in the woods, Josh and Kate found a newspaper which says that Mr. Keebler zaps it again. Kate wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. Garth and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Mr. Keebler was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. Garth was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling Garth a shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. Garth learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Princess told Kate and Lilly that everything's back to normal. Kate agreed that Garth didn't steal any DVD's, but he bought one. Princess thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in his life. Kate waved goodbye to her when they got on the airplane to home. Back home, Jack read one more newspaper which says that everything is back to normal. Garth had bought the DVD and purchased it, and he didn't even make mistakes because he'll solve the problems in his life. And with Mr. Keebler gone, everything's back to the way how life can be. Pinkie Pie also said to join her cupcake party. At the end, Kate and Lilly were doing a disk hustle for the DVD, which Kate thinks she'll do it again tomorrow. Voice Cast * Hayden Panettiere as Kate * Christina Ricci as Lilly * Chris Carmack as Garth * Justin Long as Humphrey * Lindsay Torrance as Claudette * Bitsie Tulloch as Sweets * Mela Lee as Candy * Meryl Leigh as Princess * Mike Jacobs as Fleet * David O. Lodge as Nars * Christine Lakin as Reba * Marilyn Tokuda as Janice * Paul Nakauchi as Hutch * David as Jack/Jackashay, Stickguy, and Stickcop #1 * Abigail Fuller as Santed Stickgirl Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies